1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card with a wireless communication function, a method of operating the memory card with the wireless communication function, a non-transitory computer-readable device, a digital camera, and a method of operating the digital camera.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-243864, filed Nov. 7, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In the related art, wired communication of a universal serial bus (USB) or the like has been mainstream for communication with external apparatuses such as a digital camera and a personal computer (PC). However, in recent years, digital cameras with wireless communication functions have also been marketed, and wireless communication has also been used for communication with external apparatuses.
On the other hand, a memory card with a wireless communication function has the wireless communication function within the memory card as disclosed in “Eye-Fi memory cards: wireless photo and video uploads straight from your camera to your computer,” online, searched on Oct. 17, 2011, Internet URL: http://eyefi.cojp/ (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Document 1) or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-067060 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). Using this, it is possible to transmit data to an external apparatus using wireless communication even in a digital camera without a wireless communication function. The memory card with the wireless communication function as described above is recognized as a general memory card in the digital camera and image data is read and written. On the other hand, if wireless communication based on a predetermined setting is established, the memory card with the wireless communication function transmits image data or the like recorded in the memory card with the wireless communication function to an external apparatus such as a PC. In this case, the digital camera does not need to perform control related to wireless communication.
The memory card with the wireless communication function as disclosed in Patent Document 1 or Non-Patent Document 1 does not need to control wireless communication by the digital camera, which is host equipment, and reduces cost for software or hardware of the digital camera or a load in implementation.